real_life_villainsfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Disallowed Pages on Real Life Villains Wiki
This is only a page listing examples of pages that don't qualify for creation on Real Life Villains Wiki. They are all useless and unneeded pages that aren't allowed in this wiki, as this wiki has a history of adding pages on such pages that are not allowed in this wiki. This includes people, organizations, companies, countries, pop culture (e.g. people involved in the production of games, films, TV shows), etc. For more information, see the Specifications for Warranting a Page. Warning: DO NOT add a page on ANY of the following things you see in this list. If they're known to be controversial or for their notoriety, then they are disqualified from having a page created on them. However, you are allowed to add someone to the list whom you think doesn't deserve a page to be warranted. Also DO NOT add a page of any person that you don't like in this wiki other than in the list below such as people you see somewhere in the real-life community or in social networking sites like Facebook as well as pages of people who did minor crimes or did only a few crimes they probably learned their lesson and moved on. Most importantly, DO NOT ADD ANY FICTIONAL CHARACTERS OR WORKS. '''This is a '''REAL LIFE VILLAINS WIKI; it shouldn't have to be explained since they already had their pages in other wikis. UPDATE: DO NOT put any names of admins and other wiki members in this page especially Wikia staff members. Violators of the above rules with be blocked for a MINIMUM of ONE WEEK. NO EXCUSES OR EXCEPTIONS, END OF DISCUSSION! Architecture and Landmarks * Golden Gate Bridge, just a bridge infamous for being a suicide hotspot. * Kumsusan Palace of the Sun, just a mausoleum in North Korea where the embalmed bodies of Kim-il Sung and his son Kim Jong-il laid to rest. * Lenin's Mausoleum, just a mausoleum where the remains of Vladimir Lenin laid to rest. Also photography is prohibited inside. * Mandalay Bay, just a hotel in Las Vegas where Stephen Paddock checked in and opened fire at the Country Music festival attendees then he committed suicide. * Ryugyong Hotel, just an unfinished hotel in North Korea. * Torre de Manila, just a controversial residential building in Manila that has been considered as an eyesore by its critics, especially heritage conservationists. Critics insist that the building will ruin the sight-line of the Rizal Monument in nearby Luneta Park. Advertising *Command & Conquer: Tiberian Dawn newspaper ads, just a controversial newspaper advertisement that lead to controversy for using pictures of various dictators, warlords, war criminals, and leaders (including those who weren't involved in war) from various countries from past to present to promote the game. However, the Tiberian series (aka the main Command & Conquer series) didn't have anything related to those people in the first place except for Hitler and Stalin which are first appeared in Red Alert series. *False advertising, just a type of deception with the use of false, misleading, or unproven information to advertise products to consumers or advertising that does not disclose its source. *Prevent-it.ca, just a series of PSAs made by the WSIB which became famous for its disturbing imagery. Arts and Literature This category is only for famous historical and modern artists and writers only, not internet related things like DeviantArt members and anything involved with pop culture (TV shows, films, and games). *Anton LaVey, just a controversial writer and a founder of LaVeyan satanism that isn't anything to do with devil-worship or being a villain, but it just has a weird name. *Banksy, just a controversial graffiti artist. *Bob Ross, just a controversial painter. *Dante Alighieri, just a controversial poet. *Donatello, just a controversial sculptor. *Dr. Seuss, just a controversial writer. *Edgar Allen Poe, just a controversial writer and poet. *Hokusai, just a controversial painter. *H.P. Lovecraft, just a controversial writer. *Jackson Pollock, just a controversial painter. *Leonardo da Vinci, just a controversial artist. *Michelangelo Buonarroti, just a controversial artist and sculptor. *Nigel Tomm, just a controversial artist. *Pablo Picasso, just a controversial painter. *Raphael, just a controversial painter. *Stephen King, just a controversial author. *Vincent van Gogh, just a controversial painter. *Warner Sallman, just a controversial painter who painted the Head of Christ. Artworks *The Crying Boy, just a controversial painting that is also said to be cursed. *The Hands Resist Him, just a controversial painting that can be found in eBay which is said to be cursed. *Head of Christ, just a painting of Jesus Christ that painted by Warner Sallman. *The Last Supper, just a painting made by Leonardo de Vinci that represents the scene of the Last Supper of Jesus with his apostles. *Mona Lisa, just a painting made by Leonardo de Vinci. *Statue of David, just a controversial statue that was made by Michelangelo Buonarroti. Crime-Related *911, just an emergency telephone number in North America and the Philippines that is intended for use in emergency circumstances only, and using it for any other purpose (such as making false or prank calls) which is considered as a crime in certain jurisdictions. *ADX Florence, just a supermax prison that houses the male inmates in the federal prison system who are deemed the most dangerous and in need of the tightest control, including prisoners whose escape would pose a threat to national security. *Bomb Squad, just law enforcement officers who specializes on bomb disposal. *Copyright infringement, just a controversial crime which is a use of works protected by copyright law without permission. *Identified arrested or detained individuals (anyone who are arrested by law enforcement officers and detained in the holding cell), if the crime is serious wait until there is a conviction. Courts decide if these people are actually guilty. We don't. *Law Enforcement Officers (either police or sheriff), just civil servants who protect and help people in the community unless if is an individual officer committed a serious crime such as murder or rape. Corrupt officers and officers who break their own laws are considered as villains. *Prison guards, just a controversial civil servant who works in prisons or jails. However, just like law enforcement officers, individual officers are capable of qualifying if they’ve severely abused their powers. *Unidentified lawbreaking individuals (individuals who caught committing crimes on surveillance cameras but has not been identified, detained, or arrested by the police), same reason as identified arrested or detained individuals. Known Individuals These includes any known individuals who accused of various felonies until they convicted for their crimes. Only individual felons who commit serious crimes that aren't convicted or not too heinous enough in this section. *Allison Mack, just an controversial actress who was accused of sex trafficking and forced labor conspiracies. *Arnel Buenaflor, just a individual who accused for shooting Reynaldo Dagsa to death while taking a photo of his family. *Casey Anthony, just an individual who accused for drowned her daughter in a bathtub. *Daniel Willyam, just an individual and a student at Art Institute of Dallas who accused for stabbing Shelly Nance. *Dedrick Williams, just one of four men accused of murdering 20-year old rapper XXXTentacion. *George Zimmerman, just an individual who known for the fatal shooting of Trayvon Martin on February 26, 2012, but he was not heinous enough to have his page in this wiki. *Jarrod Ramos, just a suspected individual who perpetrated the Capital Gazette shooting. *Michael Boatwright, just one of four men accused of murdering rapper XXXTentacion. *Orlando Anderson, just an individual suspected of murdering rapper Tupac Shakur. *Randall Gaston Jones, just an individual shooter who dressed as Santa Claus and shot four people at a Halloween party he was hosting in Texas. *Ricardo Medina Jr., just a controversial former Power Rangers actor who was sentenced to 6 years in prison for voluntary manslaughter. *Robert Allen, just one of four men accused of murdering rapper XXXTentacion. *Travis Reinking, just a gunman who perpetrated the Nashville Wafflehouse shooting. *Trayvon Newsome, just one of the four men accused of murdering rapper XXXTentacion. *Tyler Raj Barriss, just a controversial Call of Duty player and swatter who was connected with Finch's death during the swatting incident that occurred on December 28, 2017. Historical * Alexander the Great, just a king of the ancient Greek kingdom of Macedon and a member of the Argead dynasty. * Antonio Luna, just a controversial Filipino army general who fought in the Philippine–American War. * Cleopatra, just an Egyptian ruler who was the last active ruler of the Ptolemaic Kingdom of Egypt, nominally survived as pharaoh by her son Caesarion. * Galileo Galilei, just a famous scientist who was put under house arrest for his advocacy for Copernicus' theory of the Sun in the middle of the universe and the Earth in motion about the Sun. * Gautama Buddha, just a religious leader and a founder of Buddhism. Not a villain and anyone who adds a page on him will get banned with immediate effect! * George Armstrong Custer, just a controversial American Civil War officer. * George S. Patton, just a controversial army general who gained criticism for slapping two soldiers over combat stress * George Washington, just a first President of the United States. Not a villain and anyone who adds a page on him will be blocked with immediate effect! * Hiroo Onoda, just an ordinary soldier who refused to surrender in the Philippines. * Ho Chi Minh, just a former Prime Minister and President of the Democratic Republic of Vietnam who isn't evil at all, but is speculative. * Ishinosuke Uwano, just an ordinary soldier who disappeared but was found in Ukraine in 2006. * Jefferson Davis, just a controversial politician and a President of the Confederate States from 1861 to 1865. * Jose P. Laurel, just a controversial politician and a former President of the Second Philippine Republic during WWII. * Jose Rizal, just a Philippine national hero, not a villain and anyone who adds a page on him will be blocked with immediate effect! Also whoever does this is considered disrespectful of a Philippine national hero. * Julius Caesar, just a controversial Roman Emperor. * Karl Marx, just a controversial revolutionary socialist. * Manfred von Richthofen/Red Baron, despite being a WWI German ace pilot, his villainous acts are only in fiction but not in real-life. * Manuel L. Quezon, just a controversial politician and a former President of the Philippines. * Marcus Brutus, just a Roman politician who is known for assassinating Julius Caesar, but nobody knows if he is a hero or a villain. * Martin Luther King Jr., just an American spokesperson and leader in the civil rights movement. Not a villain and anyone who adds a page on him will be blocked with immediate effect! * Mother Teresa, Just a religious leader. Not a villain and anyone who adds a page on her will get banned with immediate effect! Also it's considered disrespectful. * Nicolaus Copernicus, just a controversial scientist. * Nikola Tesla, just a Serbian American inventor, electrical engineer, physicist, and futurist who is best known for his contributions to the design of the modern alternating current electricity supply system. * Robert E. Lee, just a controversial commander of the Confederate States Army. * Saburo Sakai, despite of being a naval aviator and an ace pilot of the Imperial Japan, he never killed any innocents during WWII. * Simo Häyhä, just a controversial WWII Finnish sniper who estimated in his diary he killed more than five hundred Red Army soldiers in the Winter War (by both sniper rifle and machine/submachine gun). * Stephen Hawking, just a scientist. Not a villain and anyone who adds a page on him will be blocked with immediate effect! * Stonewall Jackson, just a controversial American Civil War leader. * Thomas Jefferson, not a villain and anyone who adds a page on him will be blocked with immediate effect! * William Shakespeare, just a controversial poet, playwright and actor. Jokes *Blonde jokes, just a controversial joke genre. *Dark humor, just a controversial joke genre. *Phone Losers of America, just a controversial hacker group that involves prank calling. *Prank call, just a telephone practical joke unless if it's a threatening call. (Swatting for example.) *Touch-Tone Terrorists, just a controversial series of prank calls. *Yo Mama jokes, just a controversial joke genre. Religion WARNING: Only controversial religious-related thing and people who involved with religion in this section. DO NOT Mention God, Jesus Christ, The Virgin Mary, and any Biblical figures who aren't villains in this section. If anyone who adds a page on Him or mentioned in this list as well as in Pages we need to add will get permanently banned with immediate effect! *Ang Dating Daan, just a controversial Filipino religious radio and television program. *Apollo Quiboloy, just a controversial religious leader. *Baptist, just a controversial Christian group. *Benny Hinn, just a controversial religious leader and televangelist. *Billy Graham, just a controversial religious leader and televangelist. *Budai or Laughing Buddha, just a religious figure but it's too controversial on religion. Some Christians think that the Laughing Buddha are satanic symbol but for them they are not *Buddhism, just a controversial religion. *Confucianism, just a controversial religion. *El Shaddai movement, just a controversial catholic charismatic movement in the Philippines. *Hindu deities, just a religious icon but its considered highly disrespectful if someone adds a page on them (Ganesha and Lakshmi are examples). If anyone who adds a page on them will be blocked with immediate effect! *Hinduism, just a controversial religion. *Idolatry, just a controversial type of worship with the use to praise in the front of either a human being or a non-living thing. *Iglesia ni Cristo, just a controversial independent Christian religious organization that originated in the Philippines. *Any page related to Islam, too controversial to create a page on religion or historical figures of Islam as villainous. This also applies to words and phrases that are used by terrorists or radical Islam. *Jaime Cardinal Sin, just a Roman Catholic Archbishop of Manila. *Jehovah Witness, just a controversial Christian group. *Kingdom of Jesus Christ, just a controversial restorianist church. *Judaism, just a controversial religion. *L. Ron Hubbard, just a controversial religious leader and a founder of Church of Scientology. *Members Church of God International, just a controversial religious group. *Mormons, just a controversial Christian group. *Orthodox Christians, just a controversial religion. *Paganism, just a controversial religion that aren't part of any main religions (such as Christianity) unless if its involving on every disturbing activities like human sacrifices. *Pope Benedict XVI, just a controversial former pope/leader of the Roman Catholic Church. *Pope Francis, just a current pope/leader of the Roman Catholic Church. Not a villain and anyone who adds a page on him will be blocked with immediate effect! *Reverend Jesse Lee Peterson, just a controversial religious leader. *Roman Catholic, just a controversial Christian group. *Scientology, just a controversial religion. *Shintoism, just a controversial Japanese religion. *Taoism, just a controversial religion. School * Alex Aranda, just school drama. * Braeden Quinn, just school drama. * Colby Menius, just school drama. * Colton Evans, just school drama. * Cutting classes, just school drama. * Homework, just school drama. * Keisler Zelaya, just school drama. * Mr. King, just school drama. * Mr. Scearce, just school drama. * Richard Gale, just school drama. * Seat-work, just school drama. * Unnamed bully, just school drama. Miscellaneous *Any form of weather such as Hailstorm, Act of God. *Andrew Pierce, just an individual with no evidence of existence. *Bohemian Club, just a private men's club that's accused of murder & human sacrifice. *Bruce Ismay, just the owner of the RMS Titanic *Chris Kyle, just a controversial soldier and sniper *Chuck Wendig, just a controversial author, comic book writer, blogger & screenwriter. *Day of the Dead/Dia de los Muertos, just a Mexican holiday that focuses on gatherings of family and friends to pray for and remember friends and family members who have died, and help support their spiritual journey. *Edward Snowden, just a controversial whistleblower *Gordon Ramsay, just a controversial chef. *Hustler, just a controversial pornographic magazine *Ivanka Trump, just a controversial person *Jack Chick, just a controversial Christian fundamentalist who faced scrutiny for his flawed take on Christianity in his Chick tracts. *Julian Assange, just a controversial whistleblower and founder of Wikileaks *Ludmila Yurivna, just an individual who doesn't exist. *Naomi Campbell, just a controversial model with a history of anger problems *North Star Mall, just a shopping mall with their controversial security services. *One More Day, just a controversial Spider-Man comic book storyline by Marvel Comics in 2007 through 2008 *Paula Deen, just a controversial chef *Penthouse, just a controversial men's magazine *Playboy, just a controversial men's magazine *Rednecks, just a controversial group of people. *Remakes, just movies trying to bring in new audiences to older properties. *Sergei Kuzmenko, just an individual who doesn't exist. *Simon Cowell, just a controversial television judge. *Skeleton(s), just a part of our living body and things. This is NOT a real-life Jason and the Argonauts. *Steve Irwin, just a controversial wildlife expert who was criticized for embodying negative Australian stereotypes and for antagonizing the animals he encounters, the latter of which came from PETA only to apologize for saying that. *True Religion, just a clothing brand that features the Laughing Buddha as their corporate logo. *Wayne LaPierre, just a controversial person. Politicians/Presidents/Prime Ministers/Activists/Journalists/Businessmen/Government Officials * Ajit Pai, just a controversial politician that got a lot of hate for getting rid of net neutrality and his response video from Daily Caller didn't help as many saw it as him rubbing it in their faces, despite him assuring that it won't make a difference * Al Gore, just a controversial politician, former Vice President and Presidential candidate * Al Sharpton, just a controversial civil rights activist * Anderson Cooper, just a controversial journalist. * Andy Gipson, just a controversial politician and a current Mississippi Commissioner of Agriculture and Commerce. * Angela Merkel, just a controversial politician. * Anita Sarkeesian, just a controversial activist who is one of the most hated people in the gaming community and heavily criticized for her lack of research in her Feminist Frequency videos, trying to get the United Nations to ban her critics, calling Sargon of Akkad a garbage human because of she was butthurt over he said about her and harassing Boogie2988 at VidCon. * Antonio Trillanes, just a controversial politician and a senator of the Philippines. * Ariel Sharon, just a controversial politician. * Barack Obama, just a controversial politician and former President of the USA. *Ben Carson, not a villain and anyone who adds a page on him will be blocked with immediate effect! *Ben Sasse, just a controversial politician *Benigno Aquino III, just a controversial politician and former President of the Philippines. *Bhumibol Adulyadej, just a controversial former King of Thailand. *Bill de Blasio, just a controversial mayor. *Bill Clinton, just a controversial politician and former President of the USA. *Bill Gates, just a controversial businessman and a CEO of Microsoft. *Billy Mitchell, just a controversial businessman and former competitive gamer. Not the EastEnders character with the same name because this is Real-Life Villains wiki, not for fictional characters. *Bob Corker, just a controversial politician. *Bob Menendez, just a US Politician who is corrupt. * Bob Packwood, just a US Politician who is corrupt. *Brett Kavanaugh, just a controversial judge. *Campbell Newman, just a controversial politician *Chris Christie, just a controversial politician *Chuck Schumer, just a controversial politician *Colonel Harland Sanders, merely just a controversial businessman and founder of KFC. *Corazon Aquino, just a controversial politician and late former President of the Philippines. *Cory Booker, just a controversial politician *Cyril Ramaphosa, just a controversial politician and a current President of South Africa. *Dan Savage, just a controversial author and journalist. *Dave Dahl, just a controversial entrepreneur who is known for Dave's Killer Bread after he served 15 years in prison for multiple offenses including drug distribution, burglary, armed robbery, and assault prior to his business success. The reason why he doesn't deserve to have his page in this wiki because of his good moral character since his release from prison in 2004. * David Ben Gurion, just a controversial politician. *David Clarke, just a controversial sheriff *David Petraeus, just a controversial U.S. Army general and former CIA director. *Devin Nunes, just a controversial politician *Dick Cheney, just a controversial politician *Donald Trump, just a controversial businessman, actor, politician, and current President of the USA. Anyone who adds a page on him or mentioning in Pages we need to add will be blocked with immediate effect! *Elizabeth II, just a controversial current Queen of the UK *Elizabeth Warren, just a controversial politician *Elon Musk, just a controversial businessman. *Emmanuel Macron, just a controversial politician and current President of France. *Fidel Ramos, just a controversial politician and former President of the Philippines. *Gabe "Gaben" Newell, just the controversial co-founder of Valve Corporation *Geert Wilders, just a controversial politician *George H. W. Bush, just a controversial politician and former President of the USA *George Soros, just a controversial businessman *George W. Bush, just a controversial politician and former President of the USA *Gloria Macapagal Arroyo, just a controversial politician and former President of the Philippines. *Greg Abbott, just a controversial politician *Herman Cain, just a controversial politician. *Hillary Clinton, just a controversial politician *Hunter S. Thompson, just a controversial journalist and author *Jack Thompson, just a controversial former attorney and activist whose one of the most hated people in the gaming community and was heavily criticized for calling various violent video games "Murder Simulators" *Jacques Chirac, just a controversial politician and former President of France who was featured in the controversial Command & Conquer: Tiberian Dawn newspapers ads and listed him as one of them even he is not either a dictator and war criminal. However, he is just a politician who approved a completely legal sequence of nuclear tests since France isn't a signatory of the comprehensive test ban treaty. *James Comey, just a controversial head of state *Jared Kushner, just a controversial businessman *Jeb Bush, just a controversial politician *Jeff Sessions, just a controversial politician *Jeremy Corbyn, just a controversial British politician and Leader of the Labour Party. *Jerry Brown, just a controversial politician *Jesse Jackson, just a controversial civil rights activist *Joe Arpaio, just a controversial sheriff *Joe Biden, just a controversial politician *John Boehner, just a controversial politician *John Kasich, just a controversial politician *John McCain, just a controversial politician and Presidential candidate *Jørgen Vig Knudstorp, just an executive chairman and a former CEO of the LEGO group. *Joseph Estrada, just a controversial Manila mayor and former President of the Philippines who resigned. *Kamala Harris, just a controversial politician *Karl Rove, just a controversial politician *Kevin Hinkle, just a controversial former community manager of the LEGO Group. *Kim Kyong-hui, just a controversial politician and an aunt of current North Korean leader, Kim Jong-un. *Kofi Annan, just a controversial former UN Secretary-General. *Lee Baca, just a controversial former Sheriff of Los Angeles County. *Lee Hsien Loong, just a controversial politician and current Prime Minister of Singapore *Lee Kuan Yew, just a controversial politician and former Prime Minister of Singapore *Lindsey Graham, just a controversial politician *Mahathir Mohamad, just a controversial politician and current Prime Minister of Malaysia *Marco Rubio, just a controversial politician *Margaret Thatcher, just a controversial politician and former Prime Minister of the UK. *Maxine Waters, just a controversial politician *Michael Cohen, just a controversial politician and attorney *Michael Flynn, just a controversial general *Mike Huckabee, just a controversial politician *Mike Pence, just a controversial politician *Mikhail Gorbachev, just a controversial politician and former leader of the Soviet Union *Miriam Defensor Santiago, just a controversial politician and lawyer and former presidential candidate. *Mitch McConnell, just a controversial politician *Mitt Romney, just a controversial politician and Presidential candidate *Monica Lewinsky, just a controversial former White House intern who was involved in an alleged affair with Bill Clinton in what is known as the Clinton-Lewinsky scandal *Muhammadu Buhari, just a controversial politician and current President of Nigeria *Najib Razak, just a controversial politician and former Prime Minister of Malaysia *Nancy Pelosi, just a controversial politician *Nana Akufo-Addo, just a controversial politician and current President of Ghana *Nelson Mandela, just a controversial politician and former President of South Africa. *Orrin Hatch, just a controversial politician *Panfilo Lacson, just a controversial politician *Paul Manafort, just a controversial politician *Paul Ryan, just a controversial politician *Pauline Hanson, just a controversial politician *Prince Charles, just a controversial current heir apparent to the British throne *Rachel Dolezal, just a controversial civil rights activist *Raúl Castro, just a controversial politician and former President of Cuba. *Ray Kroc, just a controversial businessman and founder of McDonald's. *Richard Nixon, just a controversial politician and former President of the USA who resigned *Rick Perry, just a controversial politician *Rick Santorum, just a controversial politician *Robert Mueller, just a controversial politician and attorney. *Rodrigo Duterte, just a controversial politician and current President of the Philippines. *Ron and Rand Paul, just controversial politicians. *Ronald Reagan, just a controversial actor, politician, and former President of the USA. Not a villain and anyone who adds a page on him will be blocked with immediate effect! *Rosmah Mansor, just a controversial politician and former First Lady of Malaysia *R. Rex Parris, just a controversial mayor. *Rupert Murdoch, just a controversial businessman *Sarah Palin, just a controversial politician. *Scott Pruitt, just a controversial businessman. *Shinzo Abe, just a controversial politician and current Prime Minister of Japan. *Steve Jobs, just a controversial businessman and late CEO of Apple. *Steve Knight, just a controversial politician. *Ted Cruz, just a controversial politician *Thaksin Shinawatra, just a controversial businessman, politician and former Prime Minister of Thailand *Tony Abbott, just a controversial politician and former Prime Minister of Australia *Tony Blair, just a controversial politician and former Prime Minister of the UK. *Vladimir Putin, just a controversial politician and current President of Russia. *Winston Churchill, just a controversial politician, army officer, writer, and former Prime Minister of the UK. Not a villain and anyone who adds a page on him will be blocked with immediate effect! *Xi Jinping, just a controversial politician and current President of China. Countries * Afghanistan, just a controversial South Asian country that are responsible for various terrorism activities. * Belgium, just a European country where the perpetrators belonged to the Brussels ISIL terror cell which had been involved in the November 2015 Paris attacks. * Brazil, just a controversial South American country. * Cambodia, just a controversial Southeast Asian country. * China, just a controversial East Asian country. * Colombia, just a controversial South American country. * Cuba, just a controversial Caribbean country. * Dominican Republic, just a controversial Caribbean country. * Ethiopia, just a controversial African country. * France, just a controversial European country. * Germany, just a controversial European country. * Ghana, just a controversial African country. * Indonesia, just a controversial Southeast Asian country. * Iran, just a controversial Middle Eastern country that are responsible for various terrorism activities. * Iraq, just a controversial Middle Eastern country that are responsible for various terrorism activities. * Ireland, just a controversial European country. * Israel, just a controversial Middle Eastern country. * Italy, just a controversial European country. * Japan, just a controversial East Asian country. * Kenya, just a controversial African country. * Mexico, just a controversial North American country for various reasons which includes a high population of crime. * Myanmar, just a controversial Southeast Asian country with a corrupt government that has carried out crimes against humanity against non-Bamar ethnic groups. * Nigeria, just a controversial West African country that are responsible for corrupt government and mass genocide against Nigerian Christians. * North Korea, just a controversial East Asian country that are responsible for nuclear missile programs and their local laws. * The Philippines, just a controversial Southeast Asian country. * Poland, just a controversial European country. * Puerto Rico, just a controversial territory of the USA. * Qatar, just a controversial Middle Eastern country that is accused for supporting various terrorism activities * Russia, just a controversial Asian and European country. * Rwanda, just a controversial African country. * Saudi Arabia, just a controversial Middle Eastern country. * Somalia, just a controversial African country. * Syria, just a controversial Middle Eastern country that are responsible for various terrorism activities. * Thailand, just a controversial Southeast Asian country. * Uganda, just a controversial African country. * United States of America, just a controversial North American country for various reasons which includes a population of crime, much like Russia, China, Mexico, Colombia, Cuba, Brazil, Venezuela, the Dominican Republic, Puerto Rico, Italy, Ireland, Poland, Israel, and Japan. * Venezuela, just a controversial South American country. * Vietnam, just a controversial Southeast Asian country. Entertainment Industry * Abbott and Costello, just controversial comedians and actors * Adam Sandler, just a controversial comedian and actor * Al Jolson, just a controversial actor * Al Pacino, just a controversial actor * Alec Baldwin, just a controversial actor * Alex Trebek, just a controversial game show host * Alfred Hitchcock, just a controversial filmmaker. * Amanda Bynes, just a controversial celebrity * Amy Schumer, just a controversial actress and comedian who is a target of joke theft accusations * Andrew Dice Clay, just a controversial comedian * Andy Dick, just a controversial actor * Angelina Jolie, just a controversial actress and filmmaker * Anne Hathaway, just a controversial actress * Anne Robinson, just a controversial celebrity * Ariel Winter, just a controversial actress. Anyone who adds her will be blocked with immediate effect! * Armond White, just a controversial film critic * Arnold Schwarzenegger, just a controversial actor and ex-politician * Bella Thorne, just a controversial actress and musician * Bill Engvall, just a controversial comedian. * Bill Maher, just a controversial television personality. * Bill Nye, just a controversial actor and scientist. * Billy Mays, just a controversial pitchman. * Brad Pitt, just a controversial actor * Brandon Lee, just a controversial actor and martial artist. * Bruce Lee, just a controversial actor and martial artist. * Bob Saget, just a controversial comedian, actor and television host * Butch Hartman, just a controversial animator and internet drama * Carlos Mencia, just a controversial comedian who was accused of plagiarism and joke theft * The Chaser, just a controversial comedy group * Chespirito, just a controversial comedian and actor who is well known for playing El Chavo and El Chapulin Colorado. * Chris Rock, just a controversial comedian and actor * Chris Savino, just a controversial animator and writer * Christian Bale, just a controversial actor * Christian Slater, just a controversial actor * Chuck Norris, just a controversial actor and martial artist * Clint Eastwood, just a controversial actor. * Colton Cumbie, just a controversial reality TV show personality * Dane Cook, just a controversial comedian accused of joke theft * Danny Ledonne, just a controversial game developer who created an RPG game based on the Columbine School Shooting * Dean Martin, just a controversial comedian and musician * Dave Chappelle, just a controversial comedian * David Cronenberg, just a controversial filmmaker * David Lynch, just a controversial filmmaker * Derek Savage, just a controversial filmmaker * Dolphy, just a controversial actor and comedian. * Don Imus, just a controversial shock jock * Divine, just a controversial actor and drag queen * Eddie Murphy, just a controversial comedian and actor whose most hated works are The Adventures of Pluto Nash, Norbit and A Thousand Words. * Ed Wood, just a controversial filmmaker * El Risitas, just a controversial comedian. * Emily Ratajkowski, just a controversial actress and model * Emma Roberts, just a controversial actress * Fernando Poe Jr., just a controversial actor and former presidential candidate. * Fred Silverman, just a controversial TV executive who was blamed for screwing over NBC between 1979 and 1980 * George Carlin, just a controversial comedian * Howard Stern, just a controversial shock jock * Hugh Hefner, just a controversial celebrity and founder of Playboy magazines * Jackie Chan, just a controversial actor and martial artist. *James and Robert Romine, just controversial video game developers that founded Digital Homicide Studios and were criticized for going after everyone who hated their games and for filing a lawsuit against Jim Sterling for badmouthing their most notorious game, The Slaughtering Grounds, which led to Steam defiling all of their games. * Jamie Kellner, just a controversial former TV executive that was criticized for accusing TiVo for stealing from other networks and being responsible for canceling WCW, which he considered too Neanderthal for the Turner Network and Animaniacs. * Jason Friedberg and Aaron Seltzer, just controversial filmmakers whose most hated work is Disaster Movie * Jeff Foxworthy, just a controversial comedian and game show host * Jennifer Lawrence, just a controversial actress * Jenny McCarthy, just a controversial celebrity * Jerry Lewis, just a controversial comedian and musician * Jerry Springer, just a host of a controversial TV show * Jet Li, just a controversial actor and martial artist * Joan Crawford, just a controversial actress * Joe Pesci, just a controversial actor * Joey Bishop, just a controversial comedian and musician * John Kricfalusi, just a controversial animator * John Travolta, just a controversial actor *John Waters, just a controversial filmmaker *JoJo Siwa, just a controversial celebrity *Josh Duggar, just a controversial reality TV show personality *Kathy Griffin, just a controversial comedian and actress *Kevin Bloody Wilson, just a controversial comedian. *Kim Kardashian, just a controversial celebrity. *Larry Flynt, just a controversial celebrity and founder of Hustler *Larry the Cable Guy, just a controversial comedian *Lars von Trier, just a controversial filmmaker *Lea Michele, just a controversial actress and singer *Lindsay Lohan, just a controversial actress and former singer whose most hated work is I Know Who Killed Me. *The Lonely Island, just a controversial comedy group *Lucas Cruikshank, just a controversial celebrity whose most hated works includes the Fred movies and TV show as well as the iCarly episode IMeetFred. *Mark Haddon, just a controversial author *Mark Levin, just a controversial radio host *Mark Wahlberg, just a controversial actor *Martin Lawrence, just a controversial comedian and actor *Maury Povich, just a host of a controversial TV show *Megan Fox, just a controversial actress *Mel Gibson, just a controversial actor and filmmaker *Michael Bay, just a controversial filmmaker *Michael Cimino, just a controversial filmmaker *Michael Moore, just a controversial filmmaker *Michael Richards, just a controversial actor and comedian who went on a racist tirade towards perceived hecklers during a stand-up routine at The Laugh Factory *M. Night Shyamalan, just a controversial filmmaker whose most hated works are Lady in the Water, The Happening, The Last Airbender and After Earth. *Morgan Spurlock, just a controversial celebrity and filmmaker whose film Super Size Me had Jared Fogle interviewed. *Nicole Richie, just a controversial celebrity *Panchito Alba, just a controversial comedian and actor *Paris Hilton, just a controversial celebrity whose most hated work are The Hottie and The Nottie and Pledge This! *Paul Reubens, just a controversial actor and comedian *Paul Verhoeven, just a controversial filmmaker *Pauly Shore, just a controversial comedian and actor *Quentin Tarantino, just a controversial filmmaker that was criticized for knowing what Harvey Weinstein did and not exposing him sooner. *Rachel Maddow, just a controversial TV host *Ralph Bakshi, just a controversial animator *Ray Liotta, just a controversial actor *Rene Requiestas, just a controversial comedian and actor *Richard Pryor, just a controversial comedian *Robby London, just a controversial animator who is known for one of his infamous works, The Wacky World of Tex Avery. *Robert D. Hanna, just a controversial filmmaker *Robert Crumb, just a controversial cartoonist *Robert De Niro, just a controversial actor *Robin Padilla, just a controversial actor. *Rob Lowe, just a controversial actor *Rob Schneider, just a controversial comedian and actor *Ron White, just a controversial standup comedian *Rush Limbaugh, just a controversial radio host. *Russell Hantz, just a controversial reality TV show personality *Ryan Lambourn, just a controversial game developer who created games based on the Virginia Tech and Sandy Hook school shootings. *Sammy Davis Jr., just a controversial comedian and musician *Samuel L. Jackson, just a controversial actor. *Sarah Silverman, just a controversial comedian and actress *Satoru Iwata, just a controversial video game developer and a late former president of Nintendo. Not a villain and if anyone who adds a page on him will be blocked with immediate effect! *Scarlett Johansson, just a controversial actress who became center of backlash over casting as a trans man, which led her to drop out of her role *Sean Hannity, just a controversial television personality. *Seth MacFarlane, just a controversial animator. *Sharon Stone, just a controversial actress *Spike Lee, just a controversial filmmaker. *Stanley Kubrick, just a controversial filmmaker *Stephen A. Smith, just a controversial television personality. *Steven Seagal, just a controversial actor *Sylvester Stallone, just a controversial actor *The Marx Brothers, just controversial comedians and actors *The Three Stooges, just controversial comedians and actors *Tom Cruise, just a controversial actor *Tom Green, just a controversial comedian and actor *Tommy Wiseau, just a controversial filmmaker *Trey Parker and Matt Stone, just Comedy Central employees whose show, South Park, has garnered a lot of controversy over the years. *Tyra Banks, merely just a controversial television personality and former model *Uwe Boll, just a controversial boxer and filmmaker whose most hated works include Alone in the Dark, BloodRayne and House of the Dead. *Vince Offer, just a controversial pitchman and filmmaker *Walt Disney, just a controversial animator and cartoonist. *Werner Herzog, just a controversial filmmaker *Will Ferrell, just a controversial actor and comedian. *Zendaya, just a controversial celebrity. Anyone who adds her will be blocked with immediate effect! Companies/Organizations * 4Kids Entertainment/4Licensing Corporation, just a dubbing company that censors anime * Activision, just a video game company * A.D. Vision, just an anime distributing company * Air Koryo, just a controversial North Korean airline company that based on Pyongyang which cannot be found in every airports, but in some airports in China such as Beijing International Airport. * Alibaba Group, just a controversial e-commerce group. * Amazon, just a controversial online shopping company that made Toys R Us fall. * The Asylum, just a film company famous for mockbusting popular films such as War of the Worlds * Black Lives Matter, just a controversial organization * Bones Animation Studios, just an animation studios where one of the nightmare fuel versions of Misaki Suzuhara's illustration came from. * Brightspark Productions Ltd., just the UK's version of Video Brinquedo * Buzzfeed, just a controversial company and internet drama. * Capcom, just a video game company * Cartoon Network, just a television channel * CNN, just a company that was accused of liberal bias after the election, making up stories because of low ratings as well as false information about Operation Tailwind, withholding information on Saddam Hussein's human right violations to not alienate the Iraqi side of the company and for blackmailing a person who made a photo-shopped GIF of them being defeated by Trump to delete it or they'll doxxed them. * Comcast, just a company with controversial business practices *Digital Homicide Studios, just a video game company with a controversial name. *Dingo Pictures, just a controversial animation studio *Disney, just a controversial entertainment company. *Disney Channel, just a TV channel *Electronic Arts, just a video game company with controversial business practices *ESPN, just a TV sports channel *FOX Entertainment, just a company *Funimation, just an anime distributing and dubbing company where Scott Freeman previously worked. *IGN, just a company *Konami, just a video game company who was criticized for their business practices in the 2010s *Little Baby's Ice Cream, just an ice cream franchise which is famous for its controversial commercial. *The National Inquirer, just a controversial tabloid site *Naughty Dog, just a video game company *Nickelodeon, just a TV channel *Phoenix Games, just an infamous video game company. *Rockstar Games, just a company that develops some video games that made controversy. *Ryder, just a truck rental company where Timothy McVeigh and Terry Nichols used to blow up the Alfred P. Murrah Federal Building in 1995 . *Sanrio, just a company that licenses and produces products focusing on cute characters like Hello Kitty, My Melody, etc. *Shemaroo Entertainment, just an animation company responsible for Super K/Kiara the Brave. *SNK, just a video game company. *Sony Pictures, just a controversial entertainment company that got hacked. *Spark Plug Entertainment, just the American equivalent of Video Brinquedo. *TAC, just a company famous for its PSAs that contain disturbing imagery *Ubisoft, just a video game company with questionable business practices *Valve Corporation, just a video game company *Viacom, just a company. *Video Brinquedo, just a film company famous for mockbusting popular animated films with A Car's Life, The Little Panda Fighter and Ratatoing being their most infamous works. *WWE, just an entertainment company. *ZTE, just a controversial telecommunications equipment and systems company Government Agencies * Bureau of Alcohol, Tobacco, Firearms, and Explosives (ATF), just controversial government officials, unless an individual agent has severely abused his or her powers. * Central Intelligence Agency (CIA), just a controversial government officials, unless an individual agent has severely abused his or her power * Chicago Police Department (CPD), just a controversial law enforcement officials, unless an individual officer has severely abused his or her power. * Department of Homeland Security, just a controversial group of government officials that enforcing and deportation of illegal immigrants from the US soil especially those people from Mexico. However, just like with the FBI, CIA, and NSA, individual agents are capable of qualifying if they have severely abused their powers. * Drug Enforcement Agency (DEA), just a controversial group of government officials, unless an individual agent has severely abused his or her powers. * Environmental Protection Agency (EPA), just a controversial group of government officials, unless an individual agent has severely abused his or her powers. * Federal Bureau of Investigation (FBI), just a controversial government officials. However, individual agents are capable of qualifying as villains if they’ve severely abused their powers. * Immigration and Customs Enforcement (ICE), just a controversial government officials who worked with the Homeland Security. However, individual agents are capable of qualifying as villains if they’ve severely abused their powers. * Interpol, just a controversial government officials, unless an individual agent has severely abused his or her power. * Los Angeles Police Department (LAPD), just a controversial law enforcement officials, unless an individual officer has severely abused his or her power. * Los Angeles Sheriff Department (LASD), just a controversial law enforcement officials, unless an individual officer has severely abused his or her power. * National Security Agency (NSA), just a controversial government officials. However, just like with the FBI, CIA, and Homeland Security, individual agents can qualify as villains if they’ve abused their powers. * New York Police Department (NYPD), just a controversial law enforcement officials, unless an individual officer has severely abused his or her power * Transportation Security Administration (TSA), just a controversial government officials who worked with the Homeland Security. However, individual agents are capable of qualifying as villains if they’ve severely abused their powers. * US National Guard, just controversial government officials, unless an individual officer has severely abused his or her power. Restaurants *Arby's, just a fast food restaurant. * Buca di Beppo, just a casual Italian restaurant that is known for its vintage photographs hung closely spaced throughout the entire restaurant and having a Pope table—the largest single table, round, in a room by itself, with a bust of the Pope as centerpiece. * Chicago Pizza, just a pizza restaurant in Jacksonville, FL where the mass shooting occurred. * Chick-fil-A, just a controversial fast food restaurant. * Chuck E. Cheese's, just a controversial restaurant * Cracker Barrel, just a restaurant chain * In-N-Out Burger, just a fast food restaurant that has limited menu. * Jollibee, just a Filipino-based fast food chain that went international. * KFC, just a fast food chain that's targeted by PETA. * McDonalds, just a controversial fast food chain. * Panda Express, just a fast food restaurant that offers American-Chinese cuisine. * Pizza Hut, just a pizza restaurant. * Pyongyang, just a controversial restaurant chain that is named after the capital of North Korea with the same name. * Starbucks, just a coffie shop. * Subway, just a fast food restaurant where Jared Fogle was a spokesman for. * Taco Bell, just a fast food restaurant that offers Mexican cuisine. * Voodoo Donut, just a donut shop that is famous for it's controversial donuts (No explanation needed on the donuts that they offer) and their pink boxes with it's company logo and some illustrations of Voodoo priests. It is also known for infamous two donuts that are controversial (NyQuil Glazed and Vanilla Pepto Crushed Tums doughnuts) which are no longer available due to order of local health officials. * Wendy's, just a fast food restaurant. Retail Stores *Best Buy, just an electronics and appliance retail store where Christian Chandler got banned from. *Gamestop, just a video game store where Christian Chandler got banned from. *Hot Topic, just a store that sells a lot of pop-culture graphic T-shirts and merchandise but it doesn't sell anything that contains inappropriate and adult content merchandise unlike Spencer's and Zumiez. *LEGO Brand Store, just a store that sells only LEGO toys that aren't available in other retail stores like Target and Walmart such as exclusive sets, keychains, and other non-brick merchandise like tumblers and role play toys as well as Minifigure battle packs. *Spencer’s, just a store that sells a lot of controversial t-shirts and merchandise mostly stuff that contains inappropriate and adult content such as sex toys and any clothing with swearing words. *Target, just a retail store where Christian Chandler got banned from. *Walmart, just a retail store where Christian Chandler got banned from. *Zumiez, just a store that sells anything related to skateboarding as well as offensive and inappropriate graphic T-shirts and merchandise. Internet NOTE: Only controversial internet-related things and people who are involved (such as Social Justice Warriors) only in this section. DO NOT '''include random people you see in every social networking sites which is in the rules at the top as well as any names of admins and other wiki members. *Adrian Lamo, just a controversial computer hacker *Adf-fuensalida/Ahuviya Harel, internet drama *AKnotholeResident/Sonmanic/Richard Kuta, internet drama *Alexander4488/Game Dude, internet drama *Alex Jones, just a controversial talk show host and conspiracy theorist. *A-Logging, internet drama *AniMat, internet drama *Anthony "A-Log" LoGatto, internet drama *Antonio Lievano/SoFloAntonio, internet drama *TheArchfiend, internet drama *Armake21, internet drama *Banhammer, just an internet related term that used by admins or moderators to permanently ban users who breaks the rules. *Benthelooney, internet drama *BLACKB0ND, internet drama *BLACKbusterCritic, internet drama *Blocking, internet drama *Bourg Productions/Edray1416, internet drama *Brian Martin/LifeInATent, internet drama *Caidin Johnson, internet drama *Chadwardenn, internet drama *Chrissie L. Barmore/MeganLeeHeart/MeganSpeaks, internet drama *ChristianU2uber, internet drama *Clay Claymore, internet drama *CopperCab, internet drama *DarksydePhil, internet drama *David J. Stewart, internet drama *Dev-catscratch/Bryce Cherry, internet drama *DustinU2uber, internet drama *e-begging, internet drama *Encyclopedia Dramatica, internet drama *ericDouglace, internet drama *The Fine Brothers, internet drama *Forum ban, internet drama *Forum spamming, internet drama *Gligar13Vids, internet drama *Goronchev, internet drama *Guptill89, internet drama *GurigorloX, internet drama *Hellsing920/Emer Prevost, internet drama *I Hate Everything, internet drama *Irate Gamer, internet drama *Jacob Nadeau-Bisson, internet drama *Jessi Slaughter, internet drama *Jesus with Bazookaz79, internet drama *Jfreedan/Carey Martell, internet drama *JoshU2uber, internet drama *Joshua8428, internet drama *Juniorfan, internet drama *Kevin Martin/WeatherManKevin, internet drama *Kim Schmitz/Kim Dotcom, internet drama *Lily Peet, internet drama *LiveJournal, internet drama *Lolcows, internet drama *Mark Zuckerberg, just a controversial founder of Facebook *Meatpuppetry, internet drama *MegaDoopTV/Professor Kuhtoons, internet drama *Mister Metokur, internet drama *MonkeyGameGuides, internet drama *MSkull01, internet drama *The Mysterious Mr. Enter, internet drama *Nate Spidgewood, internet drama *Onision, internet drama *PhantomStrider, internet drama *RationalWiki, internet drama *RebelTaxi, internet drama *ReviewTechUSA, internet drama *RJ Bandsma, internet drama *Shoe0nHead, internet drama *Sockpuppetry, internet drama *Sons of Kojima, internet drama *Spamming, internet drama. *Spax3/Alexander Prinston-Stairs, internet drama *Trolling, internet drama *Trollshielding, internet drama *Undertakerfreak1127, internet drama *The Unknown Autobot, internet drama *UTTP, internet drama *VGCP, internet drama *Weening, internet drama *White knighting, internet drama *Wikipedia vandalism, internet-related controversy. Art-related '''DO NOT add any non-controversial dA members in this list as well as their works that they made because they might get offended mostly. *102sasusaku, just a controversial DeviantArt user and an art commission scammer. *Adam Ellis, just a controversial webcomic author and artist *Adobe Photoshop, just a graphic editing software. *Art4Love, just a controversial art gallery website that accused of plagiarism and art theft which they usually artworks from different dA artist and selling them. *Art tracing, art-related drama *Art theft (online), art-related drama. *Assigned Male, just a controversial webcomic *Books of Adam, just a controversial webcomic *Chasethehedgehog, just a controversial DeviantArt user and internet drama *Christian/Christine Weston Chandler, just a controversial DeviantArt user, webcomic author, and internet drama. *CLIP STUDIO PAINT, just a graphic editing software. *Ctrl+Alt+Del, just a controversial webcomic *Curtsibling, just a controversial DeviantArt user who behaves like an immature boy and creating violent things in said site. Sometimes, he made non-violent works but most of his works are like Gruntchovski. *DeviantArt, just an art sharing website. *Gruntchovski, just a controversial DeviantArt user who behaves like an immature boy and creating violent things in said site. He is considered worse than Curtsibling which he mostly uses his OC works to just for abusing MLP. *HolyJustice/Lucas Gonzalez, just a controversial DeviantArt user and an anti-brony who also acts immature by creating some violent works published in his dA account and also has an obsession with Blazblue and Mega Man stuff just to use them for abusing MLP. *Least I Could Do, just a controversial webcomic *Paint Tool SAI, just a graphic editing software. *Recoloring, art-related drama *Ryan Sohmer, just a controversial webcomic author and artist *Skyline19, just a controversial DeviantArt user and an art commission scammer who is accused of stealing other people's money. *Sony-Mae, just a controversial DeviantArt user and internet drama *Sophie Labelle, just a controversial webcomic author and artist *So... You're a Cartoonist?, just a controversial webcomic *Snapesnogger, just a controversial DeviantArt user and internet drama *Tim Buckley, just a controversial webcomic author and artist *Tom Preston/Andrew Dobson, just a controversial webcomic author and artist *ToriTheWolfy, just a controversial DeviantArt user and internet drama *Truth-Lely-Gaia, just a controversial DeviantArt user who is known for art theft and plagiarism. Memes *Blue screen of death, just a computer error caused by hardware failure. *Dank Memes, just a controversial internet meme that refers to viral internet content that, due to overuse or passing trends, has lost its value or currency. It can also refer to exceptionally unique or odd memes. *Harambe, just a gorilla whose his death video became viral and stirred up controversy as a result. *MLG, just a controversial compilation of internet memes *Reply Girls, just a controversial internet meme *Rickrolling, just a controversial meme. *Ugandan Knuckles, just a controversial internet meme that has a repeating the catchphrase "Do you know the way?" in an African accent. This has generated controversy from many sources; Polygon's Julia Alexander labelled it "blatantly racist" and a "problematic meme", comparing it to Habbo Hotel raids, and Jay Hathaway of The Daily Dot called it a "racist caricature". *Wyoming Incident (Broadcast Intrusion), just a controversial creepypasta and internet meme. *YouTube Poop, just a controversial compilation of internet memes and videos. Pop Culture *Anitwitter, just a controversial anime community on Twitter that has a lot of weeboos. *Anti-Bronies, just a controversial group of people against bronies. *Anti-Emos, just a controversial group of people against emos. *Anti-Furries, just a controversial group of people against furries. *Anti-Goths, just a controversial group of people against goths. *Anti-Hentai, just a controversial group of people against hentai. *Anti-Vaxxers, just a controversial group of people against vaccination. *Anti-Waifus, just a controversial group of people against waifus *Anti-Weebs, just a controversial group of people against weeaboos. *Bronies, just a fanbase of a TV show. *Character bashing, just a controversial action against fictional characters that fans hated or mostly disliked with a use of offensive and inappropriate content that lead to discouragement against fans and the people who created it. *Character insulting, just a controversial action against fictional characters that fans hated or mostly disliked except they don't include any violence and other inappropriate content. Otherwise, it's just a non-violent insult or disgrace to the characters that fans liked which could be get offended. *Emos, just a controversial subculture. *Furries, just a controversial subculture. *GamerGate, just a controversial online campaign that received backlash against perceived breaches of journalistic integrity on video game news sites which occurred as a result of the Quinnspiracy, an online controversy surrounding indie game developer Zoe Quinn's alleged affairs with a number of men working in the video game industry, including Kotaku staff writer Nathan Grayson. The term has also since been used to describe the group of internet users, based mainly on Twitter, who claim that there is a lack of transparency within the video game journalism industry. These same people have also been accused of practicing misogyny and sexism by many, through harassment and trolling, referring to their opposition as social justice warriors. *Goths, just a controversial subculture. *Hentai, just a controversial anime/manga genre. *Jessica Nigri, just a controversial cosplayer. *Koreaboo, just a controversial subculture that is related to any South Korean culture. *Lady Zero, just a controversial cosplayer. *M.U.G.E.N, just a 2D fighting game engine. *Otaku, anime/manga related drama *Plagiarism, just a controversial activity that is the "wrongful appropriation" and "stealing and publication" of another author's "language, thoughts, ideas, or expressions" and the representation of them as one's own original work. *Social Justice Warriors, internet drama *Spoiler, internet drama that related to any print and other media. *Waifu, just a fanbase of any female anime characters who treated them as wives by various members especially weeaboos. *Weeaboo/Weeb, just a controversial subculture that is related to anime/manga and Japanese culture. *YandereDev, internet drama *Yaya Han, just a controversial cosplayer. Websites *4chan, just a controversial website *Conservapedia, internet drama *Crunchyroll, just an anime streaming website. *Facebook, just a social networking website. *FANDOM, just a wiki hosting service that is run by Social Justice Warriors. *IGN, internet drama *Kiwi Farms, just a controversial website. *Kotaku, just a controversial gaming website. *Liberapedia, internet drama *Musical.ly, just a controversial website *Something Awful, just a controversial website *Twitter, just a social networking website *Uncyclopedia, internet drama *Urban Dictionary, internet drama *Vinesauce, just a video game streaming website. *YouTube, just a video sharing website. YouTube *ADoseofBuckley, just a controversial YouTuber *Angry Video Game Nerd, internet drama *Agamemnon Counterpart, just a controversial internet video found on YouTube *TheAmazingAtheist, just a controversial YouTuber *Angry Grandpa, just a controversial YouTuber and the late father of Charlie Green *Bubba Dunk Funkin, just a controversial YouTuber with some sexist and homophobic comments. *craftnation, just a controversial YouTuber *Elisocray, just a controversial YouTuber *GradeAUnderA, just a controversial YouTuber *I Feel Fantastic, just a controversial YouTube video. *iJustine, just a controversial YouTuber *Jacob Sartorius, just a controversial YouTuber *Jake Paul, just a controversial YouTuber and internet drama *JaMich/Jam Sebastian, just a controversial YouTuber and internet drama. *Jeffrey Ridgway Sr., just a controversial YouTuber and internet drama. *Jizzy Bizzy, just a controversial YouTuber and Discord user *Joey Salads, just a controversial YouTuber *Joshua Chomik, just a controversial YouTuber *JonTron, just a controversial YouTuber and comedian. *Julius Cole, just a controversial Youtuber and Robloxian. *Logan Paul, just a controversial YouTuber and internet drama *lonelygirl15, just a so-called YouTuber who eventually became controversial when it was revealed that it was all just a hoax *Mariotehplumber/John Burris, just a controversial YouTuber and internet drama *Mark Dice, just a controversial YouTuber *Matthew Santoro, just a controversial YouTuber *McJuggerNuggets/Jesse Ridgway, just a controversial YouTuber *Mischovy Silenosti, just a controversial YouTuber *MrRepzion, just a controversial YouTuber *Nice Peter and EpicLloyd, just controversial YouTubers and creators of ERB who were criticized for perceived bias in Bruce Banner vs. Bruce Jenner and Donald Trump vs. Hillary Clinton. *Nicole Arbour, just a controversial YouTuber, choreographer, dancer, singer, comedian, and recording artist *Nostalgia Critic, internet drama *Oh Shiitake Mushrooms, just a controversial YouTuber and internet drama. *Papa kills babies, just a controversial YouTube video. *PewDiePie, just a controversial YouTuber who was criticized for not liking Five Night's at Freddy's: Sister Location and an anti-Semitic joke with a kid holding a sign that said "Death to All Jews" as well as saying the n-word on a livestream while playing Player's Unknown Battlegrounds. *Philip DeFranco, just a controversial YouTuber who did some videos on DaddyOFive. *PilotRedSun, just a controversial YouTuber. *Ray William Johnson, just a controversial YouTuber *Rucka Rucka Ali, just a controversial YouTuber *Sam Pepper, just a controversial YouTuber. *SammyClassicSonicFan/Sammy Harbors, just a controversial YouTuber and internet drama *Shane Dawson, just a controversial YouTuber *Smosh, just controversial YouTubers *Spechie, just a controversial YouTuber *Susan Wojcicki, a controversial CEO of Youtube known for the Advertiser-friendly content guidelines, which includes demonetizing anything doesn't agree with her views. *Tobuscus, just a controversial YouTuber *Tourettes Guy, internet drama *Toysandfunnykids, just a controversial YouTube channel *WatchMojo.com, just a company that's been criticized for its monotone voice-overs, the amount of videos they uploaded daily, the topics, despite them being requests or how gullible they seem act, relying on critic scores when doing video game top 10s, not mentioning some of the entries they have at the beginning of their videos, crediting the wrong people, getting comments from people who weren't happy that certain entries were included while others didn't get mentioned, being predictable or having entries too high or too low as well as accusing them for not doing enough research and was even accused of copying other people such as Larry Bundy Jr. and DreamcastGuy with two of their lists. *Wolfychu, just a controversial YouTuber accused of using misleading tags. *Webdriver Torso, just a controversial YouTube channel. Music * 2 Live Crew, just a controversial rap group * 50 Cent, just a controversial rapper *AC/DC, just a controversial band *Adele, just a controversial singer. *Alice in Chains, just a controversial band *Alison Gold, just a controversial singer *Amy Winehouse, just a controversial singer. *Anthrax, just a controversial band. Not to be confused with the 2001 anthrax attacks that was perpetrated by Bruce Edwards Ivins, a suspect who sent letters containing anthrax spores which were mailed to US media outlets and politicians. *Ariana Grande, just a controversial singer. *Art Garfunkel, just a controversial singer, musician, and one half of Simon & Garfunkel *Avril Lavigne, just a controversial singer *Axl Rose, just a controversial singer, musician, and and a member of Guns N' Roses *Azealia Banks, just a controversial rapper *The Beatles, just a controversial band *Beyonce, just a controversial singer *Billie Joe Armstrong, just a controversial singer, musician, and a member of Green Day *Billy Corgan, just a controversial singer, musician, and a member of The Smashing Pumpkins *Bing Crosby, just a controversial singer and actor *Black Sabbath, just a controversial band *Black Veil Brides, just a controversial band *Blood on the Dance Floor, just a controversial band *Bob Dylan, just a controversial singer *Boy George, just a controversial musician and a member of Culture Club *Britney Spears, just a controversial singer *Bruno Mars, just a controversial singer *Cardi B, just a controversial rapper *The Chainsmokers, just a controversial band *Charles Hamilton, just a controversial rapper *Chris Brown, just a controversial singer who became hated after he revealed that he did abuse Rihanna. *Christina Aguilera, just a controversial singer and actress *Chuck Berry, just a controversial singer and musician *The Clash, just a controversial band *Courtney Love, just a controversial singer and a member of Hole *Creed, just a controversial band *Culture Club, just a controversial band *Cypress Hill, just a controversial rap group *Daphne and Celeste, just a controversial duo *D'arcy Wretzky, just a controversial musician and a former member of The Smashing Pumpkins *Dave Mustaine, just a controversial musician, a member of Megadeth, and a former member of Metallica *David Allan Coe, just a controversial musician *David Bowie, just a controversial singer *Dead or Alive, just a controversial band *Demi Lovato, just a controversial singer *Design the Skyline, just a controversial band *Dimebag Darrell, just a controversial musician who was killed by Nathan Gale *DMX, just a controversial rapper *The Doors, just a controversial band *Double Take, just a controversial duo *Dr. Dre, just a controversial rapper, record producer, and a member of N.W.A. *Drake, just a controversial rapper and singer *Ed Sheeran, just a controversial singer. *Elton John, just a controversial singer *Elvis Presley, just a controversial singer and musician *Eminem, just a controversial rapper who got his own cartoon called the Slim Shady Show. *Flo Rida, just a controversial rapper *Frank Farian, just a controversial record producer *Frank Sinatra, just a controversial musician *Fred Durst, just a controversial singer, rapper, and a member of Limp Bizkit *Gene Simmons, just a controversial singer and a member of KISS *George Harrison, just a controversial singer, musician and a member of The Beatles. *George Michael, just a controversial musician and a member of Wham! *GG Allin, just a controversial singer *Gorillaz, just a controversial band. *Green Day, just a controversial band *Guns N' Roses, just a controversial band *Hole, just a controversial band *Iggy Azalea, just a controversial rapper *Ike & Tina Turner, just a controversial duo *Ike Turner, just a controversial singer and one half of Ike & Tina Turner *Insane Clown Posse, just a controversial rap group that has a fan base (Juggalos) that stirs up controversy *Jade Thirlwall, just a controversial singer and a member of Little Mix *James Brown, just a controversial singer *James Iha, just a controversial singer, musician, and a member of The Smashing Pumpkins *Ja Rule, just a controversial rapper *Jay-Z, just a controversial rapper *Jennifer Lopez, just a controversial singer and actress *Jerry Lee Lewis, just a controversial singer and musician *Jesy Nelson, just a controversial singer and a member of Little Mix *Jim Morrison, just a controversial singer, musician and a member of The Doors *Jimmy Page, just a controversial singer, musician, and a member of Led Zeppelin *Jimi Hendrix, just a controversial singer and musician *Johann Sebastian Bach, just a classical composer. *John Lennon, just a controversial singer, musician and a member of The Beatles. *John Mayer, just a controversial singer *Johnny Cash, just a controversial musician *Jonas Brothers, just a controversial band *Justin Bieber, just a controversial musician *Justin Timberlake, just a controversial musician and actor *Kanye West, just a controversial musician *Katy Perry, just a controversial singer *Kenny Rogers, just a controversial singer. *Kesha, just a controversial singer *KISS, just a controversial band. *Korn, just a controversial band *Kurt Cobain, just a controversial singer, musician and a member of Nirvana *Lady Gaga, just a controversial musician *Led Zeppelin, just a controversial band *Leigh-Anne Pinnock, just a controversial singer and a member of Little Mix *Lil Wayne, just a controversial rapper *Limp Bizkit, just a controversial band *Little Mix, just a controversial group *Little Richard, just a controversial singer and musician *Lordi, just a controversial band *Ludacris, just a controversial rapper. *Ludwig van Beethoven, just a classical composer. *Luis Fonsi, just a controversial singer. *Mac Miller, just a controversial rapper *Machine Gun Fellatio, just a controversial band *Machine Gun Kelly, just a controversial rapper. *Madonna, just a controversial singer and actor whose most hated works are Shanghai Surprise, A Certain Sacrifice, Who's That Girl, Body of Evidence, The Next Best Thing, and Swept Away. *Marilyn Manson, just a controversial band *Master P, just a controversial rapper and businessman *Megadeth, just a controversial band *Meghan Trainor, just a controversial singer *Mel B, just a controversial singer, musician, rapper, and a member of Spice Girls *Men At Work, just a controversial band and the center of plagiarism accusations with regards to their song "Down Under" illegally using elements of the popular Australian children's song, "Kookaburra" *Metallica, just a controversial band *M.I.A., just a controversial rapper *Michael Jackson, just a controversial singer *Mick Jagger, just a controversial singer, musician, and a member of The Rolling Stones *Miley Cyrus, just a controversial singer and actress *Milli Vanilli, just a controversial duo *Natalia Kills, just a controversial singer *Nickelback, just a controversial band *Nicki Minaj, just a controversial rapper *Nine Inch Nails, just a controversial band *Nirvana, just a controversial band *The Notorious B.I.G., just a controversial rapper *N.W.A, just a controversial rap group *Odd Future, just a controversial rap group *One Direction, just a controversial band *Ozzy Osbourne, just a controversial singer and a member of Black Sabbath *P!nk, just a controversial singer and musician *Paul McCartney, just a controversial singer, musician, and a member of The Beatles. *Paul Simon, just a controversial singer, musician, and one half of Simon & Garfunkel *Perrie Edwards, just a controversial singer and a member of Little Mix *Pete Burns, just a controversial singer, musician, and a member of Dead or Alive *Phil Collins, just a controversial singer, musician, and a former member of Genesis *Pitbull, just a controversial rapper *Prince, just a controversial singer. *The Prodigy, just a controversial band *Rage Against the Machine, just a controversial band *Rammstein, just a controversial band *Rebecca Black, just a controversial singer. *Regurgitator, just a controversial band *Rick James, just a controversial singer *Rihanna, just a controversial singer *Ringo Starr, just a controversial singer, musician, and a member of The Beatles. *R. Kelly, just a controversial singer *Robert Plant, just a controversial singer, musician, and a member of Led Zeppelin *The Rolling Stones, just a controversial band *Scott Stapp, just a controversial singer, musician, and a member of Creed *Scott Weiland, just a controversial singer, musician, and a member of Stone Temple Pilots *Sean Combs, just a controversial rapper and businessman *Selena Gomez, just a controversial singer and actress who gained criticism from PETA over spray-painting horses pink for her music video "Love You Like A Love Song" *Shakira, just a controversial singer who became target of criticism for sale of a necklace that unintentionally displayed a Nazi-like symbol during her El Dorado Tour *Simon & Garfunkel, just a controversial duo whose cause of breakup is a debated subject *Sinead O'Connor, just a controversial singer. *Slash, just a controversial musician and a member of Guns N' Roses *Slayer, just a controversial band *The Smashing Pumpkins, just a controversial band *Snoop Dogg, just a controversial rapper *Soulja Boy, just a controversial rapper *Spice Girls, just a controversial group *Stone Temple Pilots, just a controversial band *Susna Boyle, just a controversial singer *Taylor Swift, just a controversial singer. Anyone who adds her will be blocked with immediate effect! *Ted Nugent, just a controversial singer and musician *T-Pain, just a controversial singer *Tupac Shakur, just a controversial rapper *Twenty One Pilots, just a controversial duo. *Tyler the Creator, just a controversial rapper and a member of Odd Future *Victoria Beckham, just a controversial singer, businesswoman, and a member of Spice Girls *Wham!, just a controversial duo *Willie Nelson, just a controversial musician. *Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart, just a classical composer. *XXXTentacion, just a controversial rapper Sports *Adebowale Ogungbure, just a controversial Nigerian footballer who was accused and reported by German police for making Nazi gestures. *Al Davis, just a controversial former owner of the Oakland Raiders *Andrew Johns, just a controversial former NRL player *Anthony Mundine, just a controversial boxer and former NRL player *Barry Bonds, just a controversial former baseball player *Ben Cousins, just a controversial AFL player *Bud Selig, just a controversial former MLB commissioner. *Cam Newton, just a controversial NFL player *Carmelo Anthony, just a controversial NBA player *Colin Kaepernick, just a controversial ex-NFL player *Conor McGregor, just a controversial boxer and mixed martial arts fighter. *Cristiano Ronaldo, just a controversial association football (soccer) player *Curt Schilling, just a controversial former MLB pitcher and former broadcaster who was dismissed due to insensitive remarks. *Dale Hunter, just a controversial former NHL player and head coach who deliberately struck Pierre Turgeon and was suspended for the hit. *Dallas Cowboys, just a controversial NFL team *David Beckham, just a controversial former association football (soccer) player *David Stern, just a controversial former commissioner of the NBA. *Dennis Rodman, just a controversial former NBA player whose friends with Kim Jong-un. *Diego Maradona, just a former association football (soccer) player who caused controversy with his "Hand of God" goal in the 1986 World Cup. *Donald Sterling, just a controversial businessman and former owner of the Los Angeles Clippers who got banned for life from the NBA for filmed racist remarks *Eric Reid, just a controversial NFL player. *Floyd Mayweather Jr., just a controversial boxer *Gary Bettman, just a controversial commissioner of the NHL. *Green Bay Packers, just a controversial NFL team *Jack Tatum, just a controversial former NFL player who paralyzed Darrell Stingley. *Jake LaMotta, just a controversial boxer with his story being told in the film Raging Bull. *Jerry Jones, just a controversial businessman and owner of the Dallas Cowboys *Jimmy Snyder, just a sports commentator who got fired for racist remarks *John Hopoate, just a controversial former NRL player *John McEnroe, just a controversial former tennis player *Johnny Manziel, just a controversial ex-NFL player *Jose Canseco, just a controversial former MLB player who took steroids and accused others of taking performance-enhancing drugs *Jose Mourinho, just a controversial association football (soccer) manager *JR Smith, just a controversial NBA player. *Kobe Bryant, just a controversial former NBA player. *Lance Armstrong, just a controversial former cyclist *LaVar Ball, just a controversial basketball coach whose son was arrested in China for shoplifting *LeBron James, just a controversial NBA player *Lonzo Ball, just a controversial NBA player *Luis Suarez, just a controversial association football (soccer) player. *Mark McGwire, just a controversial former baseball player who cheated to break the single-season home run record in Major League Baseball *Melbourne Storm, just a controversial NRL team who were stripped of two of their premierships due to salary cap breaches *Metta World Peace/Ron Artest, just a controversial former NBA player. *Michael Jordan, just a controversial former NBA player *Muhammad Ali, just a controversial boxer *New England Patriots, just a controversial NFL team *Nick Kyrgios, just a controversial tennis player *Oakland Raiders, just a controversial NFL team *Ozzie Guillen, Sr., just a controversial former MLB player and manager. *Pittsburgh Steelers, just a controversial NFL team *Rasheed Wallace, just a controversial former NBA player. *Richard Sherman, just a controversial NFL player. *Roger Clemens, just a controversial former baseball player *Roger Goodell, just a controversial NFL commissioner. *Sammy Sosa, just a controversial former baseball player who used cork in his bat as a performance-enhancing substance. *Serena Williams, just a controversial tennis player with a history of anger problems *Shaquille O'Neal, just a controversial former NBA player and actor whose most hated work are Kazaam and Steel. *Sidney Crosby, just a controversial NHL player. *Stan Kroenke, just a controversial sports owner *Terrell Owens, just a controversial former NFL player *Tiger Woods, just a controversial PGA golfer *Tom Brady, just a controversial NFL player *Venus Williams, just a controversial tennis player accused of causing a fatal car crash *XFL, just a controversial sporting event that is considered one of the worst sporting events ever. Olympics *1936 Berlin Summer Olympics, just a controversial Olympic event that opened by Adolf Hitler. *1972 Munich Summer Olympics, just a controversial Olympic event where the Munich Massacre occurred. *1996 Atlanta Summer Olympics, just a controversial Olympic event where it was criticized by some for awarding it to the wrong city rather than Athens to commemorate it's 100th anniversary, being overly commercialized, and where the Centennial Olympic Park bombing committed by Eric Rudolph occurred. *2016 Rio Summer Olympics, just a controversial Olympic event that was held in Rio de Janeiro, Brazil that spread a lot of controversies such as the Zika Virus and various crimes. *Ben Johnson, just a controversial former Olympic track and field athlete *Dawn Fraser, just a controversial former Olympic swimmer *Doping in Russia, sports drama *Gabby Douglas, just a controversial Olympic gymnast *Grant Hackett, just a controversial Olympic swimmer *Marion Jones, just a controversial former Olympic track and field athlete *Michael Phelps, just a controversial former Olympic swimmer *Ryan Lochte, just a controversial Olympic swimmer *Team USA, just a controversial National Olympic team *Usain Bolt, just a controversial former Olympic track and field athlete Wrestling *AJ Styles, just a controversial WWE wrestler. *Al Snow, just a controversial WWE wrestler *Andre the Giant, just a controversial WWE wrestler *Bam Bam Bigelow, just a controversial former WWE/WWF wrestler *Big Boss Man, just a controversial former WWE/WWF wrestler *Big Show, just a controversial WWE wrestler *Bill Goldberg, just a controversial former WCW/WWE wrestler. *Booker T, just a controversial former WWE wrestler. *Braun Strowman, just a controversial WWE wrestler *Bray Wyatt, just a controversial WWE wrestler *Bret Hart, just a controversial former WWE/WWF wrestler *Brian Christopher Lawler, just a controversial WWF and former TNA wrestler who committed suicide. *Brock Lesnar, just a controversial WWE wrestler *Christian, just a controversial WWE wrestler *Chris Jericho, just a controversial WWE wrestler *Daniel Bryan, just a controversial WWE wrestler *Dean Ambrose, just a controversial WWE wrestler. *Dolph Ziggler, just a controversial WWE wrestler. *The Dudley Boys, just a controversial WWE Tag Team group. *Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson, just a controversial former WWE/WWF wrestler and a current actor. *DX, just a controversial WWE Tag Team group. *Eddie Guerrero, just a controversial WWE/WWF wrestler *Eric Bischoff, just a controversial former wrestling businessman who was blamed for the collapse of WCW *Finn Balor, just a controversial WWE wrestler that made Rey Mysterio kicked out from the ring during the 2018 Royal Rumble. *George "The Animal" Steele, just a controversial former WWE/WWF wrestler *Hulk Hogan, just a controversial former WWE wrestler *Iron Sheik, just a controversial former WWE/WWF wrestler *Jeff Hardy, just a controversial WWE wrestler *Jim Neidhart, just a controversial former WWE/WWF wrestler *Jimmy Snuka, just a controversial WWE/WWF legend *John Cena, just a controversial WWE wrestler *John Bradshaw Layfield, just a controversial businessman and former WWE wrestler *Kalisto, just a controversial WWE wrestler *Kane, just a controversial WWE wrestler. *Kevin Nash, just a controversial former WWE and WCW wrestler. *Kofi Kingston, just a controversial WWE wrestler *Kurt Angle, just a controversial WWE wrestler *Larry Zybasko, just a controversial wrestler and a rival of Bruno Sammartino. *Lex Luger, just a controversial former WCW and WWE wrestler *Macho Man Randy Savage, just a controversial former WWE/WWF wrestler *Mae Young, just a controversial WWE/WWF legend *Mark Henry, just a controversial WWE wrestler *Matt Hardy, just a controversial WWE wrestler *Mick Foley, just a controversial former WWE/WWF wrestler *Nikolai Volkoff, just a controversial former WWE/WWF wrestler *Owen Hart, just a controversial former WWE/WWF wrestler *Paige, just a controversial former WWE wrestler *Paul Heyman, just a controversial businessman and WWE manager *Randy Orton, just a controversial WWE wrestler *Razor Ramon, just a controversial former WCW and WWE wrestler *Roddy Piper, just a controversial former WWE/WWF wrestler *Roman Reigns, just a controversial WWE wrestler. *Ronda Rousey, just a controversial WWE wrestler *Seth Rollins, just a controversial WWE wrestler *Shawn Michaels, just a controversial WWE wrestler. *Sting, just a controversial former WCW/WWE wrestler *Stone Cold Steve Austin, just a controversial former WWE wrestler *Triple H, just a controversial WWE wrestler *The Undertaker, just a controversial WWE wrestler *Vince McMahon, just a controversial businessman and WWE chairman. *Wrestlemania, just an event for WWE where a couple of its annual events, namely Wrestlemania IX (1993) was considered one of the worst wrestling events ever. *Xavier Woods, just a controversial WWE wrestler. *Zack Ryder, just a controversial WWE wrestler Category:List Category:About Villains Category:Site maintenance